Two Tree Huggers
by ZeldaDragon
Summary: Sam and Legolas take a little walk in the woods. And before you ask, NO SLASH! Just a cute little story concerning my favorite hobbit. -Complete-


And here we have another short story. I've been working on this one for a while, as my beta can tell you. This probably takes place soon after the newly founded Fellowship has left Rivendell. I read that part of the book so long ago, I can't remember where they'd be at that point in time...but oh well. 

But I do remember Sam saying how much he wished he could meet the elves. Ah, here it is: " 'Me, sir!' cried Sam, springing up like a dog invited for a walk. 'Me go and see Elves and all! Hooray!' he shouted, then burst into tears. (_The Lord of the Rings, Fellowship of the Ring_, Chapter II, The Shadow of the Past) "

I know that the hobbits come across elves earlier in their trip before they met Strider (Believe me, I know; I loved that part of the book. Gildor is one of my favorite elves.), but that was a group of elves, not just one, so just go with me here. ^_~

Okay, well, I hope you enjoy this!

Sam woke with a start. It was dark, and only the stars shined in the deep night; the moon had not yet risen. He felt the warmth of a small fire to his left and turned toward it, taking in the heat to ward off the chill in the air. The hobbit saw his companions around him. Pippin was snoring lightly beside Merry; Frodo was on Sam's right, deep in sleep.

Although he knew he should rest, his eyes did not close. Instead he sat up, deciding he was thirsty. Aragorn, dozing behind him, stirred at the noise but did not wake. The wizard was beside the man, his staff on his lap, hat covering his eyes. Gimli snored loudly, much to Sam's annoyance.

Seeing the hobbit's movement, the other man, Boromir glanced up. He was sitting by the fire while he kept watch. "Good evening, little one." he said with a smile. "What is the matter?"

Sam looked around. "I am thirsty." The hobbit stood. "And I could do for some food as well."

Boromir laughed. "We ate merely three hours ago!"

Sam seemed surprised. "Was it really that long of a time?" This brought another chuckle from the man.

"There is a stream just beyond those trees, if you'd like some fresh water." He gestured behind him. Noticing the hobbit's wary glance, he added, "The elf, Legolas, disappeared over there some time ago. He is most likely in the trees. Not to worry! You will be safe!"

Knowing that Boromir was probably right, Sam walked to the trees. When the man had said that the elf had gone this way, the hobbit wanted to see where he had gone. He had always had a soft spot for elves, and loved to listen to stories about them in his younger days, especially the ones Bilbo had told. He had often dreamed of meeting one, but knew that it was very unlikely that one of the fair creatures would venture into the Shire so far from their home.

Soon, the soothing sound of slowly moving water met his ears. His throat felt very dry, and he made for the stream the moment he saw it. He knelt by the streambed and dipped his hands into the cool liquid. It ran smoothly around his fingers as he brought his cupped hands to his lips to sip the water. 

After many gulps, Sam stood. He was about to walk back to the makeshift camp when rustling leaves caught his ears. He stopped for a moment, startled. Then deciding it was just the light breeze, he kept walking. He hadn't even taken two steps before the hobbit felt a rush of air behind him. He spun around, expecting to see some kind of large animal. He had opened his mouth to call out to Boromir when he realized who he was facing.

"Did I startle you?" The elf's voice was smooth and light, reminding Sam of the wind blowing through the woods.

"No," the hobbit said obstinately. "I thought elves were supposed to be silent," he added.

"We are," Legolas said, his head cocked slightly in amusement. "I just didn't want to scare you."

Sam nodded. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked accusingly.

"I don't need the rest as much as you do, dear Master Samwise." The elf smiled. "What are you up to?"

"I was thirsty," Sam said.

"As I could see." Legolas held out his hand. When the hobbit looked down, he saw a bright red apple in the elf's palm. "I heard you talking with Boromir," he explained. "I found this for you. There is a tree over yonder," He nodded in the proper direction. "She let me take one of her many fruits."

Sam took the apple and crunched into it hungrily. "You can speak to the trees?" he asked around a mouthful.

Legolas grinned mystically. "In a way, yes." As he spoke, he reached out to place his slender hand on the large tree beside him. "I hear you are a gardener," the elf said after a few moments.

"Yes," Sam took another bite of the apple.

"Do you like plants then?" Legolas questioned.

"Very much," The hobbit nodded as he bit yet again into the fruit, finishing it. The elf took the apple from him and took one last bite before he threw it into the woods.

"You and I have something in common, Master Gamgee," Legolas laughed lightly, his melodic voice blending with the breeze. "Come, I would like to show you something."

Sam followed the fair-headed elf through the trees. "Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"You shall see, but I am sure you will be pleased," No further answer was given.

The two walked further into the forest. The moon was beginning to rise in the distance, but it's light did not make it far through the branches. After a few minutes, the elf stopped.

"Do you know how to climb trees?" Legolas asked the small hobbit beside him.

"The ones in the Shire, yes." Sam looked up at the tree before him. It was an oak, and it reached high above him. "But I'm not sure about this one. It's huge!"

"It is not nearly as tall as some of the others you will be seeing, little one." He jumped nimbly onto the lowermost branch and lowered his hand. "I will help you, if you would like."

Sam nodded and grasped the elf's cool hand. In one swift movement, Legolas had lifted him onto the branch beside him. Although he looked dainty, the elf was quite strong. Whoever had said 'Looks can be deceiving' was correct.

They continued to climb, Legolas lifting Sam every few branches. The progress was slow, but the hobbit was enjoying himself. His kind rarely ever climbed trees, and preferred to stay on the ground or in their hobbit-holes. Wait until he told them all that he had climbed a giant oak, with an elf no less! He smiled to himself as he crawled onto the next branch and glanced ahead. Legolas was waiting for him a bit higher up, watching his somewhat hindered movement.

The elf above laughed lightly. "Not much further now," he called down.

"Not much further until what?" Sam asked, out of breath.

Legolas extended his hand and clasped the hobbit's arm. "Until we reach the top."

"The top?" Sam repeated, "What is up there?" 

The elf only grinned and climbed higher. Sam stopped for a moment to catch his breath. In this short time of silence he could hear - more like feel - a soft, soothing humming. Above him, he heard Legolas say something quietly in elvish. The humming gave a slight crescendo before deceasing. _The tree was making that noise!_ Sam noticed with a start. _Legolas is talking to the tree and it's talking back!_

The rest of the climb was much easier, and the hobbit made his way to the top quickly. He looked around. "What is up here that you wanted to show me?" Sam asked the elf, who was leaning against the trunk lazily a branch above. As if in answer, the hobbit felt the strange humming; this time the tree seemed to be making noise with its leaves as well, creating a symphony of beautiful sound. He stared at the tree in wonder.

Legolas jumped down to the branch his companion was on. "This," he said simply as he pushed leaves from the hobbit's view with pale hands.

Sam gasped and held the braches back as the elf stepped away. Before him was a view the likes of which he had never seen. They were facing away from the mountains and all around were rolling hills, covered in green grass. Scattered here and there were trees, some growing in groups casting shadows all about them. In the distance, a large river cut through the land, a mist veiling the space around it to spill about through the small valleys around the hills. The moon above cast it's ethereal silver light across the earth, making everything glow a soft blue. 

"Was I right in believing that you would like this?" The elf asked, his voice blending with the wind blowing in the leaves.

Sam nodded, entranced by the view. Legolas laughed. "I do not know much about hobbits, but a gardener such as yourself must love nature."

"Indeed I do," Sam sighed happily. "I've never seen anything like this!"

"I know that you and the other hobbits must feel a bit homesick, and, from what I have heard, this is what I believe the Shire must look like." He sat on the branch and leaned into the leaves; they seemed to have moved so the elf could rest against them.

"You came very close in your guess," The hobbit glanced Legolas before looking back out through the leaves. Stars were shining through the clouds now, adding their soft light to that of the moon. Sam sighed. "This is beautiful,"

Legolas smiled. "When I was young, I used to sneak away at night and climb the trees to see the view. But that was when I was _very _young, before the shadow began to take sway in my home and Mirkwood, as it is now called, was known as Greenwood the Great." His voice had taken on a melancholy tone and his bright eyes held a far-away look.

Sam hung on every word his companion spoke, wanting to know all he could about this strange creature. "I have heard Bilbo talk of Mirkwood," he said quietly. "From what I now hear, I am quite sure at one point in time it had to have been more friendly."

"Indeed," Suddenly, something caught his ear. He crept to the edge of his branch and peered below. He relaxed when he saw who it was. Motioning to the hobbit, he began to descend, Sam moving slowly behind him.

The human below looked up as he heard the leaves rustling above. "Ah, there you are," he said with a grin.

"You have found us, Boromir," Legolas replied as he jumped to the ground. Sam dropped down beside him a moment later.

"Mister Boromir!" Sam said, looking up at the man. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for you," Boromir replied. "Aragorn has taken watch now, but he wanted me to come find you both before I slept. I suppose now we can go back to camp, yes?"

"Of course," Sam stated.

"If you do not mind, I would like to hurry back so that I can have my share sleep!" the son of the Steward of Gondor said with a large smile. He turned and headed back through the dark trees the way he had come, leaving the elf and hobbit to walk back together at a slower pace.

"You know," Sam looked up at the tall elf walking beside him. "I've always wanted to meet an elf, to hear their stories and songs."

"Well," Legolas placed a hand on his companion's shoulder. "I fear that by the end of this journey, you will be sick of them,"

Sam laughed. "I doubt that,"

"You just wait," The warrior shook his head. "We can be a stubborn bunch,"

The two walked back to the camp, talking and laughing, content for the moment before the long road ahead of them.


End file.
